


Zero Gravity

by scrivener_is_the_cheil



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: F/M, rocket smut, sex outside gaia's atmosphere, space sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrivener_is_the_cheil/pseuds/scrivener_is_the_cheil
Summary: Tifa and Cloud take the edge off in a room with no gravity as they find themselves a little bit closer to the stars.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Zero Gravity

Tifa loves the absence of gravity. She feels so light, unburdened, and carefree. The extra freedom afforded by wearing no garments contributes to the sense of boundless possibilities.

It was Cloud's idea to take their clothes off. With Cid oddly having chosen to take a short rest, now dozing in the cockpit of Shinra No. 26 rocket that he set on auto-pilot, Cloud reasoned that they should have a bit of time to take the edge off and refocus. At first, Tifa frowned at this - Meteor is coming. But she couldn't deny that the heightened sense of danger and the impermanence of life inspired a burning urgency in her body.

"It couldn't be bad doing it up here," Cloud convinced in a low voice that ignited her nerve endings and caused desire to pool at her belly. First time in space - they were closer to the stars. Fine, she will have him.

And so blushing, she dragged him to an empty room, the one where it was weightless, energy for artificial gravity conserved. As soon as the door slid locked, they set about trying to remove every fabric, materia and piece of metal touching their body. It was a strange affair while floating up in the air, feet not planted on solid ground. But with lithe and trained bodies, it was not hard to get used to. They tucked their articles in a nearby storage bin anchored to a wall.

Once free, Tifa further tested their condition by doing a slow somersault, like how a dolphin flips in the water. Her body arched as she circled the air. It was liberating not having to worry about the pull of gravity nor the force of a fall. When she glanced at Cloud, who hovered naked and utterly handsome, her heart pounded mightily. After she looked into his mind in the Lifestream, it unraveled something within her.  
Seeing him bare now, again, his chiselled body delighting her eyes, floods her soul with a multitude of feelings.

And so Tifa revels in the absence of gravity. It feels so novel, so thrilling, and so promising.

She lays horizontally in the air as if trying to swim on her back. Cloud chuckles, blue eyes radiating heat at seeing all of her exposed skin. He proceeds to propel himself towards her, to enclose his hands around her ankles and pull her sweet core to his mouth.

Cloud kisses the soft skin between her legs, just below the dark patch of hair. His tongue follows, dragging it along her seam until the tip gently touches her nub. And then he does it again, hands holding her hips steady. "Cloud!" Tifa yelps, so he laps a little more. As she feels breathless, dazed by the sudden pleasure, she wonders which is better - seeing stars this way or gazing at the billions outside, in the vastness of space.

As if to answer her unvoiced question, Cloud rearranges her to face him so that he can kiss her mouth. The charged contact of lips and tongue makes Tifa moan. The feel of his hardness pressing against her slit makes both of them groan. In zero gravity where movements are a little slow, Cloud's careful caresses still sear her skin with heat. With zero gravity, the friction of skin on skin remains delicious.

Cloud skims his lips over a nipple, teasing it with his breath. As Tifa whimpers, he brings a thumb to rub the other one while enclosing a peak with his mouth. He suckles her supple skin and peppers kisses across her breast, wounding her tight with want as he tries to loosen her up.

And so they follow the motions of their desire, bodies gently rotating and easily twirling into various positions. Lips and fingers touching each other's every inch of skin. When Cloud slides into her, their undulations and gyrations inspire Tifa to wonder how it would feel like to explode as a supernova. As he brings his fingers into play, caressing her bud while he buries himself deeply inside her, she feels as if everything passes in the speed of light. Tifa sees starburst in her vision when she climaxes, the clenching of her walls around his length bringing him along with her. The intense bliss travels along her in waves and it feels a little different while floating untethered, with nothing to hold on to but Cloud, who was groaning ecstasy into her ear.  
  
After coming apart, Tifa's limbs loosen up, immensely relaxed. Delirious with happiness, she feels Cloud touch her cheek with lips, and so he pulls him for a final warm and tender kiss. “That was...” she begins, but he has his mouth over hers, breathing in her sweet sound.

When they pull apart, he looks so glowing and wonderful - eyes bright, smile warm, skin flushed. With the way he was staring at her, she senses her state is the same. She feels like she drank an elixir, only a more potent one.  
  
In the room with zero gravity it was easy to loose track of time. They hurry to dress and finish just before they hear a tapping at the metal door, a gruff voice asking, “Ei, Cloud and Tifa, you in there? Help me out here, will you? You're not fucking fornicating in there, huh?”

  
Cloud snorts, rolling his eyes, and Tifa giggles while absently combing her hair. Satisfied, she squeezes his hand, grateful. They float toward the door to face their mission.  
  
After frolicking in the absence of gravity Tifa feels completely grounded and settled, the weight in her heart lifted, even just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> This was kind of inspired by [ this amazing graphic ](https://twitter.com/Tifa95260695/status/1288550164144300032).


End file.
